Subitamente, Absolutamente
by Loreyu'kz
Summary: Data de namoro, TPM, DR, bolinhos de arroz, mulher da sua vida... Shikamaru pensava em muitas coisas em momentos que não devia. SHIKAINO, ONESHOT


**Subitamente, Absolutamente.**

Naruto e seus personagens (c) Massashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo Único**

_._

_._

_._

_Me deixa ser seu medo__  
__Seus problemas__  
__Qualquer desses teoremas__  
__Que não tem resposta__  
__E você vai saber__  
__Que não tem mais volta_

_._

_._

_._

_Titãs - Sacos Plásticos_

**;**

Ainda estou me perguntando o que eu fiz de tão grave.

Sério.

-... E Shikamaru, você nem lembrou que _ontem_ fizemos um ano de namoro... -Ino ainda estava falando, mas eu não estava ouvindo todo esse blá blá blá de mulherzinha. Afinal, o que tem de tão grave em esquecer uma data.

Quer dizer, o mais importante não é que _ainda estamos juntos._

É esse tipo de coisa que ela não consegue por na cabeça, eu já tenho tantas outras coisas com o qual me preocupar.

Não que ela não seja importante, o que não valha apena me preocupar com ela.

Só havia uma explicação para todo esse _caos_ que ela estava criando, quer dizer, segundo ela, isso se chama DR, ou _discutir a relação._

TPM.

Sim, só podia ser isso.

-... E eu já sei o que você está pensando, e não... Eu não estou de TPM, Nara Shikamaru! - Ora, então ela também lia pensamentos, claro, essa é a especialidade da família Yamanaka, não é mesmo?

Ou talvez ela só me conhecesse bem.

Quero dizer, _ontem_ fizemos um ano de namoro, mas ela não contou com os outros dois anos que terminávamos quase todo mês.

Ok... De três em três meses.

Problemática.

-... Eu preciso de mais atenção Shika! Num relacionamento você precisa de certas coisas que... - Oh, a conversa mudou outra vez.

É chato ouvir essas coisas, então eu simplesmente não ouço.

Só escuto algumas partes, para que na hora que ela me pergunte algo eu possa responder tranquilamente.

Uma habilidade que só pode ser adquirida depois de _muito_ tempo junto.

Ah, não.

Ela vai começar a chorar.

Eu conheço esse olhar.

Ela começa a olhar pros lados e pra cima, interrompendo sua fala e gesticulando mais que o normal. Depois leva várias vezes as costas das mãos - alternadamente - até a boca, engolindo e olhando pra cima - desse jeito que ela está fazendo agora.

Como eu odeio quando ela chora.

Principalmente por coisas inúteis.

Não que a nossa relação seja inútil, muito pelo contrário, é bastante útil de varias formas.

Ela me lembra dos meus compromissos, me faz companhia, leva minha marmita até o centro AMBU quando eu estou atolado de serviço, ela também me beija loucamente, o sexo é ótimo, é linda, seus olhos são lindos, seu cabelo é macio, tem classe, estilo...

Tá, tá...

Não é _só_ isso. Tem um motivo maior por trás de tudo isso.

_Bem maior._

-... Você não gosta mais de mim? - Essa pergunta.

Eu não prestei atenção nela, então fiquei calado, e ela desabou a chorar.

Sabe, a maioria dos homens dizem que quando acham a _mulher de sua vida_, é quando ela sorri, ou quando os beijam, etc.

Kakashi falou que foi quando Sakura lhe fez um delicioso bolinho de arroz.

_Ora._

Eu constatei, nesse momento, enquanto ela chorava, que _ela_ era a mulher da _minha_ vida.

Ino, não a Sakura.

Quer dizer, eu odeio vê-la chorar, acho que eu já disse isso. Mas ninguém choraria por algo que não fosse importante, por algo irrelevante.

Eu era importante pra ela.

Tão importante que ela se dava ao trabalho de tentar fazer eu escutar um sermão gigantesco, de ficar horas na frente do espelho, de _tentar_ aprender a cozinhar para fazer um lindo jantar a dois...

A lista é bem extensa.

-Shikamaru, você me ouviu? Está me ouvindo? - Sim, não... Um pouco dos dois.

-Não, eu não ouvi uma palavra. - Disse sendo sincero, afinal, isso é uma das bases de um relacionamento, não é?

Mais lágrimas.

Não chore amor.

-Eu queria que você prestasse mais atenção no que eu digo, é importante - Ela disse soluçando, não chora amor.

-Eu ouvi você, mas... - Era difícil de explicar - Eu não ouvi você. - Agora ela estava com aquela cara de quem não entendeu nada.

Minha burrinha.

-Eu não queria prestar atenção nas palavras, então só ouvi a sua voz - Ela me olhou com aquela cara de quem quer me matar e ao mesmo tempo me abraçar.

Problemática, decida-se mulher!

Ame-me ou mate-me.

Não, não me mate.

-Pode repetir sua pergunta? - Eu disse enquanto a enlaçava num abraço aconchegante, tentando lhe passar algum carinho.

E sinceramente, acho que eu consegui.

-Você ainda gosta de mim? - Dengosa.

A mulher da _minha_ vida estava chorando nos meus braços, perguntando se eu gostava dela.

-Absolutamente. - Eu respondi, rindo da minha própria mente maléfica, e ao mesmo templo clichê.

Nara Shikamaru, aquele que as pessoas diziam ser um dos mais inteligentes ninjas de Konoha, apelava para um clichê, ora.

Não sou _tão_ inteligente assim.

Principalmente quando estou na presença dela.

Ela afundou-se nos meus braços, talvez pensando que seria o ultimo adeus, que nunca mais iríamos ficar dessa maneira.

Então eu a tomei em um beijo, derretendo-a com o meu calor.

No começo ela tento evitar, mas logo estava rendida, não conseguia sequer resistir a mim.

Ela deve gostar _bastante_ de mim.

Há uns quinhentos caras dando em cima dela, numa fila que daria voltas e mais voltas no quarteirão da casa dela, e mesmo assim, ela só tinha olhos e mente para mim.

Boba.

-Sabe Ino, enquanto você falava, e eu não prestava atenção - Comecei mantendo-a em meus braços, jamais a soltaria antes de terminar minha fala - E estava pensando em meus amigos, em como eles tem tanta certeza que estão com a _pessoa certa_ - Ela me olhou intrigada, um ótimo sinal - Eles dizem que há algo no modo que ela sorriem, algo no olhar, bem... - Eu dei uma pausa para que ela processasse as informações, afinal ela era loira - Eu percebi que gosto de como você sorri, que gosto do seu modo de me olhar, mas não é isso, não é como eles falaram, quero dizer, há algo em seus gestos, mas não é por isso que eu sei que você é a pessoa certa para mim - Então, os olhos dela recuperaram o brilho.

Ah...

_Como eu a amo._

-Enquanto você chorava, não me pergunte como, ou porque, mas subitamente eu percebi que você é a _mulher da minha vida._

E pelo modo como ela me beijou, eu também sei que ela me ama, e que também me perdoou.

-Shika, você sabe que dia é amanhã? - Ela perguntou.

Não...

De novo não.

**;**

Yo ShikaIno fãs! aiuhsuas

Dedico esta fic à Isabelly.

Como sempre, um tico de KakaSaku que eu tanto amo... xD

Espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews aqui em baixo.

Com amor, Loreyu.


End file.
